


Work in Progress

by BiAgenda03



Series: The Trials and Tribulations of Aries Black [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Attempted Suicide, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Like people's parents, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society, Sane Bellatrix (Kinda), Unnamed Canon Characters - Freeform, Will add tags as I go, Will need to read the main fic for context, Worldbuilding, not as dark as it sounds, sorry if this is out of character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiAgenda03/pseuds/BiAgenda03
Summary: These are just some scenes/perspectives that didn't make it into my main fic so I've published them here.You might have to read the main fic(s) to understand :)
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Bellatrix Black Lestrange & Narcissa Black Malfoy & Andromeda Black Tonks, Black Family (Harry Potter) & Original Male Character(s), Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Narcissa Black Malfoy & Andromeda Black Tonks, Original Male Characters & Draco Malfoy, Original Male Characters & Harry Potter, Regulus Black & Original Male Characters, Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Severus Snape & Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Trials and Tribulations of Aries Black [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946212
Comments: 20
Kudos: 5





	1. Regulus Black's Terrible Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys just a little warning for some domestic violence and description of injury.

Regulus could hear his twin screaming from where he’d holed himself up in the parlour. It was quiet there and no one would expect him to hide there. He dug his nails into his face as Aries let out a particular ear splitting scream. Regulus didn’t know what his twin had done to anger their Mother so much but whatever it was it was bad enough that Walburga had dragged him to the drawing room and cruciod him. She’d been punishing him for hours now and it made bile rise up his throat at the sound of every scream. Regulus flinched and rocked himself back and forth in a futile effort to comfort himself. 

A small part of Regulus hated Sirius for not bringing them with him. They’d have been safe with Sirius, and Regulus wouldn’t be listening to his Mother torture his twin. A larger part of him hated Sirius because they hadn’t been good enough for him, instead he’d turned to his precious Potter and abandoned his two brothers. The nails dug deeper into his face. The pain grounded him and Regulus desperately gasped for the air he didn’t know he needed. He wanted it to stop. He wanted everything to stop. Trembling faintly he tried to think. Maybe Mother found out that Aries secretly visited Andromeda, maybe Aries had failed his exams, maybe, maybe,maybe… 

His legs were beginning to cramp from where he was hugging them to his chest. Tentatively Regulus began to uncurl from his defence position when a stab of fear shot through him  _ “Not safe”  _ the voice in his mind whispered. No it wasn’t safe, no where was safe. He supposed he looked a sorry sight, hiding in a corner, crying like a child like he was the one being tortured. The cold air was beginning to turn his fingers white, or maybe they were white from how hard he was clenching them together. Regulus hadn’t realised how cold it was, despite it being summer it felt more like late winter. He bet if he puffed a breath, it’d come out icy like mist. 

The door suddenly slamming open had Regulus automatically jumping to his feet with an apology on his lips. He didn’t relax when he realised it was the front door that had gone. Heavy footsteps thundered down the corridor. Regulus wasn’t often happy to have his Father home but he could have cried from relief at Orion’s arrival. His Father wouldn’t let Mother torture Aries like that. Regulus suspected (and wished he didn’t because it was a nasty thought and Regulus loved his twin dearly) that Aries was Orion’s favourite child. Sirius was too brash, too bold, and Regulus was timid and weak for all his brilliance academically. Aries was a happy medium.

He couldn’t stop the yelp that tore itself from his throat when Orion wrenched the parlour door open. Despite being a man in his late forties Orion usually looked younger. He had the dark curly hair that Regulus and his brother’s possessed and silvery grey eyes that were typical of House Black, his beard was neatly trimmed. Orion stood proud and was dressed in the latest fashions. The cold, angry look on his face was eerily similar to Walburga and it made Regulus want to beg for forgiveness. When Orion spoke it was with a deep voice and every word was perfectly measured and controlled “What’s your mother doing?” 

Regulus dug his nails into his palm, he was consciously aware of the little bits of blood on his face from where Regulus had dug too deep. His fine robes were rumpled and his hair was a mess. He suspected that he had a frightened look on his face, like a man on his deathbed reluctant to pass onto the other side. “Aries is being punished,” he said, much more put together then he expected. “What’s he being punished for?” Orion asked detachedly. “I-I don’t know Mother’s been crucioing him for hours,” Regulus answered automatically. Orion’s face darkened, the detached look from his face gone in an instant to be replaced by a burning anger. 

“Come,” Orion beckoned “Let’s go have a word with your mother.” Obediently Regulus followed his father, despite how each step felt like a heavy weight was pressing down on his feet. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Kreacher half hidden by the kitchen door. Regulus blinked and Kreacher was gone. He wished he had that ability. The stairs groaned as Orion stormed up them with Regulus close behind, his steps almost a whisper compared to the thunder of Orion. The walls were black and green, colours which Regulus associated with rot and decay. Some days it felt like he was rotting alongside the house. Elf heads and portraits hung up on the wall. Orion paid them no mind as he burst into the drawing room. 

Regulus had to clamp his mouth shut to prevent himself from being sick. It was so much worse then he’d imagine. Aries was bloody and lying so, so still on the floor. His clothes were torn from where Mother had clearly hit him with a cutting curse as blood was staining his shirt. Blood was pooling from the corner of one side of Aries’s mouth and only a faint twitching proved his twin was still alive. Aries looked up at them through dull eyes and made eye contact with Regulus. It felt like an eternity passed between them before Aries closed his eyes and didn’t open them again. 

“What are you doing?” Orion asked furiously “Father wishes to see them this weekend!” Walburga drew herself up to her full height which was futile considering Orion was a very tall and imposing man. “How dare you!” she shrieked as Regulus tried to make himself seem smaller. “How dare you criticize how I discipline  _ my  _ children -” There was a sudden sound of flesh hitting flesh before Regulus realised with numb shock that Orion had backhanded Walburga so hard she’d crashed to the floor. “Am I not the master in this house?” he growled “Is my word not law.” Walburga spat at his feet. Orion slapped her again. “Wretch,” he spat “You’re only Lady Black because  _ I  _ made you so. You’re nothing but a worthless daughter of a lesser branch.”

Walburga laughed madly “And yet,” she crowed “Who does our family turn to for answers? Who keeps them soothed and docile? You are  _ weak.  _ Your seed is weak, look at what you created.” She waved a flippant hand at Aries lying on the floor and Regulus who was clinging onto the door frame. He let go when his Father’s gaze landed on him and straightened up. Father’s eyes glittered maliciously “Or I could reinstate Sirius as my Heir, you know since I’m so weak.” Walburga’s face went splotchy with rage “You wouldn’t dare,” she breathed. Orion chuckled darkly “Keep testing me and you’ll find out.”

Walburga scowled at him as she ungainly climbed to her feet. “A disgrace and a degenerate,” she said bitterly “Two of my sons have failed me. Flesh of my body and look what I’ve been left with.” Orion’s eyes flickered to Aries, a dawning comprehension on his face. “Kreacher,” he called softly. Kreacher appeared with a faint pop and bowed low. “Master called for Kreacher?” the House Elf croaked. Orion gave Aries one last dismissive glance before he turned to Regulus who shrank back. “Take my sons to Aries’s room. Have him healed but don’t take him to Saint Mungos. I don’t want people asking questions.” Regulus didn’t know what had happened. Father had calmed down so suddenly after Mother had called Aries a degenerate. Whatever Aries had done couldn’t have been that bad. 

The House Elf held out one gnarled hand. Regulus found his voice “Father I -” “Go,” Orion ordered, his gaze locked on Walburga who looked unrepentant. Orion’s word was law so he took Kreacher’s hand and vanished from the musty drawing room and found himself in the comfort of Aries’s room. Regulus probably spent more time here then he did in his own room. Aries had kept the walls a dark green although the sheets on his bed were pale blue. Photos were on the wall, Regulus was in some of them, Sirius was in others, as well as a couple people he didn’t recognise. Kreacher gently levitated Aries on the bed and began to clean and heal his wounds. Unable to stand the sight of his twin's mangled body, Regulus looked away.

Instead he forced himself to look at the photos. A red haired girl was grinning as Aries shyly waved. Aries couldn’t have been more then thirteen or fourteen year old. Regulus recognised Severus Snape who was rolling his eyes as Aries tugged him into view. Despite Snape rolling his eyes, Regulus spied a faint smile on his lips. That photo looked much more recent. There was Callidora Lestrange decked out in Ravenclaw bronze as she kissed Aries on the cheek, who’s face immediately turned bright red. Edgar MacMillan as well, arm thrown over Aries and laughing heartily at some forgotten joke. Looking at Aries smiling in these photos made Regulus feel irrationally jealous. When was the last time he’d smiled like that?

He risked a glance at the bed. Aries was bandaged up and he’d stopped twitching. Kreacher had vanished. Regulus took his brother’s hand, he was so cold, and so pale. Feeling paranoid Aries was dead, Regulus took his pulse and warm, glorious relief swept through him at the feel of a faint beating beneath his fingertips. Alive, by Morgana, Aries was alive! The stress was too much and Regulus burst into noiseless sobs. They wracked his thin frame and left his gasping for breath. It was slightly hysterical, he wouldn’t be able to stand Aries dying. Each other was all they had in this world with Sirius gone. 

When Kreacher appeared back in the room holding a tray in his hands, Regulus threw himself over Aries on instinct. His racing heart slowed when he discerned that it was Kreacher and not his Mother coming to murder Aries in his sleep. “What would I do without you Kreacher?” Regulus breathed as he took the tray from him. Kreacher softened at the praise “Kreacher be bringing food for Master Regulus,” he explained sternly and vanished again. Regulus wolfed down the bread and nearly scalded his throat as he swallowed the soup. He hadn’t eaten all day (not by choice, Mother had been in one of her moods) and was starving. 

Carefully he set the tray on the desk. A letter Aries was working on was still open.

_ Dear Lily, _

_ Of course I’d be thrilled to come to your wedding. I’m happy you’d invite me at all given that Sirius will be there. I can hear you scolding me all ready but don’t worry I can keep my mouth shut and I promise I won’t start a fight. Joking of course. I’d never do that on such an important day. I’m really happy for the both of you and … _

Regulus stared at the words with wide eyes before hastily rolling up the letter and hiding it in a book. He didn’t think Aries was friends with Lily Bloody Evans. He’d always just assumed that when Aries deflected questions on who he’d been meeting that he was hiding a secret girlfriend and not a muggleborn friend. Regulus would admit he was slightly hurt that Aries hadn’t confided in him but he understood. He hadn’t told Aries Mother was pressuring him to join the Death Eaters. He closed the open book.  **RARE POISONS WORLDWIDE.** Was written on the side in large golden letters. Now that was a comforting familiarity. His brother’s obsession with poison. Regulus swore Auntie Cassie was going to snatch Aries up last time they’d seen her, when they’d spent an hour loudly arguing the best way to discreetly poison someone. 

“Reggie…?” Aries faint voice slurred from the bed. Kreacher, deciding he’d been healed enough, had tucked Aries into bed. “Aries,” Regulus breathed in relief and rushed over to his twin’s bedside. He still looked very pale and he was covered in a faint sheen of sweat but Regulus was so relieved to see him awake Aries could’ve been in drag for all he cared. He could see Aries was struggling to stay awake, “It’s alright,” he whispered “You can rest, I’ll keep you safe.” 

Aries nodded tiredly “I’m sorry,” he whispered “I’m so sorry.” He let his eyes close. Regulus didn’t know what his brother was apologising for. His tone was wretched, like Aries had done something unforgivable. Despite the uneasiness in his gut Regulus was true to his word and stayed vigilant by his bedside, jumping at every little noise but determined that for once he wouldn’t let fear get the best of him.

Aries slept on and gradually the shouting from Orion and Walburga died. Regulus hoped they’d leave him alone, Mother terrified him and although he’d stick up for Aries, he really didn’t want a dislocated shoulder again. It was harder to discern what Father’s reaction would be. He wouldn’t let Mother kill them, not since they were the only spares Father had and the only other option was to have one of his cousin’s inherit. He clutched Aries’s hand tightly, he was so very very afraid and had never felt so alone. “Master,” Kreacher said softly, Regulus barely even twitched. “Your Father’s coming,” the House Elf warned before vanishing with a crack at the sound of heavy footsteps.

Regulus bolted to his feet and made sure Aries had nothing incriminating lying about. He’d hidden that letter from Lily Evans, even Mother couldn’t find fault with photos, poisons were encouraged, and there was nothing else even remotely interesting. Just to be sure he picked up the tray and slid it under the bed, he wasn’t sure if Orion wanted them eating. He tried to calm his racing heart. Although Regulus was fairly confident Orion wouldn’t kill them, there were so many ways he could hurt them, and Aries was too vulnerable to deploy their usual avoidance tactics. 

The door opened. Orion stood there imposingly before he strode across the room. Regulus did his best not to shrink back. It seemed his fight with Mother came to blows as there was a large cut across his forehead and his lip was split. “Regulus,” Orion said evenly. “Father,” Regulus muttered. They lapsed into silence. That was more unnerving then any shouting. Orion gazed at Aries with an unreadable look on his face. “I think,” he said eventually “It’s for the best if your brother spends some time with your Grandfather.” Regulus reared back like he’d been struck “No,” he snarled and then realised who he was talking to. “Father please,” Regulus begged “You can’t separate us.” Regulus would rather die then be left in a house with only his mother for company. 

Orion looked at Aries. He was twitching again, like he was about to have a seizure. Apart from that he was perfectly still, he looked dead. The thought panicked Regulus more then he could show. “Your mother has made it clear that I am to send your brother away or she will kill him in his sleep,” Orion said casually. Regulus felt a hot surge of anger “What happened to you being the master of this house?” he said bitterly. He let Walburga get away with everything. Orion looked shocked Regulus was speaking back to him “Excuse me?” he demanded. He clenched his fists “Your son, your precious spare, has been tortured by your wife and you just rolled over and let her. Aries could have died and what then?” 

Orion curled his lip “You have some nerve boy talking to me like that.” Regulus didn’t back down. “You’re our father,” he said and to his horror his voice was wobbly “I thought Fathers were meant to protect their children.” Orion looked away from him. “You three were a mistake,” he said bitterly “I didn’t want children, I didn’t want a wife, but your grandfather demanded it so here you are.” If Regulus ever had children he’d do better by them. No cursing or hexing them, he’d be attentive and just treat them like their own damn person. 

“You can’t separate us,” Regulus said, holding Aries’s hand tightly “Please.” Orion sighed “The matter is out of my hands." Regulus looked at his father in mute horror "Then I'll take myself off the family tapestry," he blurted out. Orion looked at him in shock “ _ What? _ ” he roared. Regulus flinched at the shout “I-I’ll take myself off the family tapestry, you can’t afford to lose anymore sons.” Grandfather would be furious, maybe even angry enough to disown Orion himself. If Regulus disowned himself and Aries was killed by Mother then that left Sirius and his Muggle loving views as the sole Heir. Orion would rather amputate his own arm then have that happened. 

Orion sat there pale and shaking with fury “You have some nerve,” he said dangerously. Then his eyes fell on Aries and something in him softened. “Very well,” he allowed “You’ve tied my hands.” Regulus could have sobbed in relief. He didn’t move, even when Orion got up in disgust and threw open the door. Immediately Mother started screaming profanities. He didn’t care. They would remain together, Regulus could keep his twin safe. Aries opened his eyes, the mirror of Regulus’s own silver. He didn’t speak. “You’re a fool,” Regulus whispered, too frightened to break the heavy silence. 

He wondered if Sirius had felt this bold when he ran away. The sudden feeling of euphoria and crushing anxiety when he realised that he’d stood up to Father for the first time in his life. His bark of laughter turned into a sob. Deep down Regulus knew that things couldn’t continue on as they were, something, somewhere was going to give way and Regulus’s life would crumble before him. A selfish part of him wanted for it to happen sooner rather then later. And beside him, ignorant to his twin’s crisis Aries slept on.


	2. Narcissa during the war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three snapshots of Narcissa during the war and one after it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this is a bit out of character for Narcissa but she's difficult to write.
> 
> just a warning of briefly mentioned miscarriage and blood.

**One**

Regulus’s death had come as a shock. He was only eighteen and in relatively good health, he should have lived a long life. Yet here she was standing in front of her baby cousin’s casket. Narcissa raised her handkerchief to discreetly dap at her eyes. He was only a boy. He’d scarcely left Hogwarts and already Regulus was dead. Bellatrix swore up and down that the Death Eaters hadn’t done it and instead spat that the cowardly Aurors had probably murdered him. Bellatrix stood besides her, dressed in black funeral robes. Her fists were clenched, the only thing that betrayed her emotions. 

She could remember when he was born. Narcissa had only been six but she had been enchanted by the small bundle that already had a wisp of dark hair. Regulus had been her favourite. They all had favourites. Bella’s was Sirius, he was loud and demanding like she was and was always up to getting into some mischief. Andromeda’s was Aries. Regulus was a living doll come to life, he didn’t cry when Narcissa held him and he let her dress him up complete with a little bow. Even as he grew Regulus was quiet and would smile shyly when Narcissa snuck him some small treat. 

She guided him when he was sorted into Slytherin, helped him with his homework and encouraged him to try out for the House Team. Regulus would share the gossip people unknowingly revealed to him. He was the one to tell her Lucius was interested in her and slyly talked to Uncle Arcturus into accepting the match. Narcissa wouldn’t be married if it wasn’t for him, she owed her happiness to Regulus. _“If I have a son I’ll name him for you,”_ Narcissa thought fiercely. The dull ache in her chest spreading as she looked at the casket. It was too soon, Regulus was too young. 

Aries was standing with his parents. His head was bowed and only his shaking frame betrayed the fact that he was sobbing. Walburga’s face was like stone. She was gripping her wand tightly and was glaring at the casket with a look of loathing. Orion’s hand was on Aries’s shoulder, the only parental gesture Narcissa had ever seen him display. Poor boy. Bella’s hand found hers. She smiled up at her sister sadly. “I’m going to find who did this,” Bella said roughly “And they’re going to beg for mercy when I’m through with them.” 

That was Bella for you. She was a woman of action, if you wronged her you’d find out painfully. Narccisa had taken advantage of it before when she had been younger. When some girl had been mean to her or some boy had the nerve to catcall her, Narcissa had gone crying to Bella who’d then hexed them into oblivion. “The Dark Lord sends his condolences,” Bella said softly “A waste of magical blood for Regulus to be cut down by Aurors like that.” Narcissa pursed her lips “Don’t tell Aries,” she warned “Poor boy is mad with grief.” He wouldn’t take the Dark Lord’s condolences well, Narcissa knew perfectly well how her cousin felt about him. Bella grunted in acknowledgement. 

The casket was lowered into the ground. The weather was fair, indeed the sun was beating down on them merrily. Narcissa looked up and watched as a bird flew to its nest. A waste, she thought mournfully, Was that all Regulus would be remembered as? A waste of potential? A waste Heir? He would never get married. Never get to grow old with a loving wife by his side or see his children off to Hogwarts. Would never get to meet Narcissa’s future children or Aries’s. Regulus would never make an impact on the world or even explore the world in all its wonder. No annual Christmas parties which he loved, or those holidays in France where they could just be them and not be crushed by the weight of their parent’s expectations. 

People were separating. Uncle Arcturus made his way over to his son and grandson and started speaking in low, soft tones. Aunt Cassie was comforted by Grandfather Pollux who was shaking his head. “Come,” Lucius said soberly and wrapped his arms around Narcissa. She leaned into his warmth. “I miss him,” she said softly. Lucius kissed her forehead “We’ll remember him,” he promised. Bella let out a low hiss “How dare he show his face?” Narcissa followed her gaze to see Sirius standing there off to the side. His funeral clothes didn’t fit him properly and his hair was an absolute mess. 

Bella stormed over with Narcissa at her heels. Sirius barely looked up, even when Bella pointed her wand at him. “How dare you show your blood traitor face?” Bella spat. Sirius didn’t answer. Her shout had attracted the other’s attention. Aries made his way over, shaking off his mother who had reached for him. His eyes were red, the only bit of colour on his bloodless face. “Sirius,” Aries croaked. He looked up. Sirius looked like a starving man who’d just been offered food. “Aries,” he breathed and reached out for Aries. They embraced tightly. The brother’s united for the first time in years. 

Aries clung to Sirius and burrowed his face in Sirius’s jacket like he was a small child needing comfort. Sirius was speaking rapidly and Aries was shaking his head in answer. Bella drew herself to her full height, a curse on her lips. “Leave it,” Narcissa murmured, grabbing her wrist. Walburga looked close to storming over and cursing them all herself. Watching them made Narcissa miss Andromeda, blood traitor that she was. Gossip informed Narcissa that she had a niece now, a little girl that was a Metamorphmagus. A small part of Narcissa hoped that one day she could meet her niece. 

“Why now?” Aries demanded, his hands still fisted in Sirius’s jacket “Why now?” His voice broke. “I don’t know,” Sirius said “I-I don’t know ok? Regulus was an idiot but he was my brother, I didn’t want him dead!” Aries backed away from Sirius “I don’t want you here.” Sirius’s eyes were wild “Aries please.” It happened so quickly Narcissa could barely blink before they were a sickening crunch and Sirius was flat on his arse, holding his hand to his bloody nose. “Don’t call him an idiot,” Aries spat “He wasn’t - He didn’t have a choice, not that you’d know, you-you…” 

“Bella,” Narcissa said, her voice perfectly controlled, “Go take Aries and get him some Calming Draught before he embarrasses himself, I’ll deal with Sirius.” Bella hauled Aries away callously. Narcissa helped Sirius to his feet. She guided him away. Away from poor Aries, away from his mother, away from the hordes of relatives dying to cause a fight. Sirius went without any protest. He seemed numb to everything as she guided him from the graveyard. His hands suddenly grasped her arm, dirtying her new robes with his filthiness. “Narcissa please,” Sirius pleaded “Please tell him I didn’t mean to say that, I loved him.” 

Something in Narcissa snapped, especially when she saw James Potter waiting for Sirius “You’re a traitor,” she coldly said. Sirius stumbled and James Potter reached out to catch him. “So you think your mate Voldemort is right? That he’s right to kill children like Regulus all because they have dirty blood?” Sirius snarled. Narcissa’s eyes darkened and she pointed her wand at him “My opinions on the Dark Lord are irrelevant,” Narcissa said calmly. “You’re a traitor for abandoning your family, you had a duty and you failed. You are pathetic if you think your precious Aurors can do anything to stop him, they are greedy, corrupt, and selfish. How many a day are unlawfully arrested?”

Sirius laughed coldly “People like you cousin are the reason so many are dead. You turning a blind eye is just as harmful as killing the Muggleborns yourself.” Narcissa scoffed “Four years and you haven’t contacted your brothers once and then you have the gall to show up? You’re a cunt. Regulus is dead because of some trigger happy Auror, Aries is robbed of his twin because of who you’re siding with. You have three seconds to get out of my sight before I start hexing.” James tugged Sirius away “Come on mate let’s just go.” They disapparated with a crack. Narcissa took a deep breath to calm down. Then promptly lost that battle a moment later. “What a cunt,” she snarled and cut a tree in half with the force of her curse. 

**Two**

Aries had crippled Lucius. Her kind, mild mannered little cousin had attacked her husband in a fit of rage and crippled him. Narcissa was besides herself. She refused to open any of Aries’s letters and banned him from coming to visit her. Lucius was in pain constantly. The Healers had done what they could but Lucius was going to be walking with a cane for the rest of his life. Narcissa insisted he rest. She didn’t want her poor husband straining himself and making his injury worse. 

So she took charge of their day to day affairs. Narcissa handled the finances, she told the House Elves what to make for the day's meals, and greeted guests as the primary host. Narcissa fended off gossip about Lucius’s ailment and politely directed the conversation away. She saw to the grounds upkeep and redecorated their drawing room to something a little less gauche. It was lonely. Bella wasn’t answering her letters, having the absurd thought that Lucius was the one to attack Aries first and refused to write to her until Lucius apologised. 

“What would I do without you?” Lucius said affectionately, kissing Narcissa softly. “Perish,” she retorted. They were laid in bed together. Lucius was reading this morning’s copy of the Daily Prophet and Narcissa was reading a romance novel Lady Greengrass had recommended to her. “How’s your leg darling?” she asked. Lucius shrugged “Well enough I suppose.” Narcissa frowned at this flippant tone but let it slide, perhaps it wasn’t hurting so much today. She discreetly yawned and set the book down. It couldn’t hurt to get another hours sleep in. 

Despite what people thought of him Lucius really was a loving husband. He made her tea in the morning and breakfast in bed when she was feeling unwell. They would walk together in the gardens hand in hand or go horse riding if the weather was fair. He even accompanied her on shopping trips, despite how much he generally despised waiting around all day. There were other things too. He held her as she sobbed and had flowers delivered when Narcissa was even mildly upset. She loved all the little tender gestures. Except well there was something nagging at her.

It was the afternoon that Narcissa discovered she was pregnant that she found out what exactly that horrible nagging feeling was. On a whim she decided to open up Aries’s letters. Narcissa wasn’t feeling guilty, she wasn’t, Narcissa didn’t feel guilty. That was for Andromeda or for people who lacked a backbone. The oldest of the letters apologised for crippling Lcuius but said that he’d attacked Aries first and had gotten him arrested by Cullen and his band of vigilanties. Narcissa wanted to deny it but Lcuius had been extremely vague about just what he had been doing that day. She suspected he was a part of a Death Eater raid but that couldn’t be right. Death Eaters didn’t attack other Purebloods, that just wasn’t what they did. 

The other letters gradually stopped pleading for Narcissa to answer him back. Instead they talked of trivial things, he’d gotten a flat somewhere in the city, he was enjoying work, and that he started visiting Andromeda more. Narcissa had stared at the words on that page for a long time. How pathetic was it that her mild, people pleasing cousin had the courage to visit her sister when Narcissa didn’t. 

Narcissa gathered up the letters and went to find her husband. He was in his study drinking whiskey with Crabbe and Goyle. “My lords,” Narcissa said charmingly “Forgive me for interrupting you but I need to speak with my husband.” Lucius smiled “Can it wait? Crabbe here was telling me the most amusing joke.” Narcissa rested a hand on her belly “No it may not.” Lucius’s face changed to a wide grin “Excuse us gentlemen.” Crabbe and Goyle lumbered out the room. Lucius kissed her deeply “Is it true?” Narcissa nodded “I pray it’s a son.” Lucius swung her around and held her tightly “A son, a daughter,” he said breathlessly “As long as they’re alive.” 

Lucius was over the moon with her pregnancy and fussed constantly. Narcissa let him but she couldn’t help the troubling thoughts. If Lucius had attacked her cousin then what stopped him from attacking other purebloods? Narcissa wasn’t as extreme in her beliefs as others but that didn't mean she supported Lucius donning a mask and killing people anonymously. Unfortunately it wasn’t like she had much of a choice. Narcissa’s entire family supported the Dark Lord and she didn’t have the courage or agency to speak out. Besides, she had this baby to worry about now. It was still too early to feel it, or even have much of a bump but Narcissa prayed to Circe that she carried this baby to term.

_Dearest Bella,_

_I wish to inform you that you’re going to be an aunt for the first time. Technically it’s still far too early to be infroning anyone yet but not only are you my dear sister, you are also my closest confidant and friend. I’m so nervous, I long to be a mother but the thought of losing this babe frightens me beyond all belief. The Healers say that the baby seems strong which gives me hope. If it is a girl I should like to name it in your honour, a middle name perhaps as I know of yours and Lucius’s disdain for each other._

_As much as I hate to admit it I think you were right about Lucius. I would apologise to Aries but no one has seen him recently and I’m not sure he would reply back. Not to point fingers but it’s slightly suspicious how Uncle Orion dies and then Aries disappears. Still, poor Aunt Walburga in that house on her own. If I murdered my husband I’m not sure I’d have the gall to live in the same house we lived in together._

_Yours in affection,_

_Narcissa._

Bella’s reply came a few days later, it was a short letter and to the point. 

_Cissy,_

_Aries is alive, I got into a fight with an Auror and I made him heal me. Orion killed himself apparently. Aries said that if he was married to someone like Walburga he’d off himself too but I’m not sure if he was joking or not. If you wish to apologise don’t be a coward. Please do not name any spawn of Lucius Malfoy after me. Cissy I love you but no. Bellatrix the second would not have an easy life between the two of us._

_Love you,_

_Bella._

Narcissa worried her lip. She really wasn’t sure what to do. Disturb her happy serene life or quarrel with Lucius over something that had happened months ago. She set the letter down and reached for some parchment. Perhaps her mother would know what to do. ** **

**Three **

Narcissa did not like her Mother in Law. The woman was a busy body and interfered in everything. Odette Malfoy loved to crisitse Narcissa. The way she dressed, what she ate, the tea parties she loved to host. Recently Odette found criticism in Narcissa’s parenting. Her little Draco was three weeks old and already he was the light of Narcissa’s life. His chubby little cheeks, his tiny little feet and hands, and the way that already his eyes were grey like her own. Hearing Draco wailing sent a shock of relief through her every time. Her little dragon was here and he was clearly so healthy and hale.

“Surely darling you want to hand him off to a House Elf?” Odette said with a grimace. Narcissa scowled at her “No.” She didn’t know what the woman’s problem was Narcissa was covered up so it wasn’t like she was flashing her breasts while Draco fed. “If it disturbs you that much you can leave,” Narcissa said mildly. Odette’s smile was rather fixed “No of course not, I adore spending time with my dear daughter in law.” 

It was a shame Lucius liked his mother, Narcissa thought grumpily. The war had heated up in intensity if it was possible. The Dark Lord was beginning to cut down traitor families. The most recent tragedy was the Bones’s. Poor Edgar Bones, his wife, and their children had all been cut down. It made Narcissa fearful. What was stopping that mad man from turning his wand on them? Lucius had insisted that his mother keep Narcissa company while he was away serving the Dark Lord. Unfortunately for her, Lucius didn’t quite pick up on the dislike Odette and Narcissa had for each other. She was nothing but a perfect wife so she’d agreed.

It wasn’t like Narcissa was in much danger. She was a wife and socialite. She didn’t fight Aurors like Bella or even come into contact with the Dark Lord that often. She just looked after their son and kept the household running smoothly. Odette hummed “You know darling I understand being protective as a new mother but surely you want to rest and recover? Handing the baby off to a nanny might be for the best.” Narcissa pretended her mother in law hadn’t spoken. As soon as Draco finished she covered herself back up again and burped him. “No,” she said again “Thank you for your advice though.” Unwanted as it was. 

“I think my daughter can make decisions for herself, thank you,” Druella said sharply as she strode into the drawing room. “Mother!” Narcissa said delighted and flung herself into her mother’s arms (being careful not to jostle the baby of course). Druella kissed Narcissa’s forehead “I’m sorry I haven’t visited sooner love but duty calls.” Odette’s smile was rather fixed. The older women embraced and kissed each other on the cheek “You look well,” Druella politely complimented “France clearly agrees with you.” Odette smiled back “You’re positively glowing.” 

A fresh round of tea was served. “Is this my grandson?” Druella cooed. “This is Draco,” Narcissa said proudly and handed him to his mother. “Oh he’s gorgeous,” Druella said “He’s got your eyes.” Odette coughed “And his father’s looks.” Druella scoffed “Well he would, wouldn’t he? All you Malfoy’s look the same.” Odette puffed up “At least we don’t marry our cousins.” Druella stroked Draco’s cheek causing him to grab her finger. “Yes well Walburga always was a queer one, but aren’t you and Abraxas second cousins?” Odette’s smile died “My father was adopted, so no, no relation.” Narcissa sighed faintly. 

Druella was the best mother Narcissa could have she decided watching her and Odette make polite jabs at each other. “I raised three children,” Druella said “And they all turned out fine, they weren’t handed off to a House Elf that’s a sure fire way to make them resent you.” Odette raised an eyebrow “Wasn’t your daughter disowned?” Druella hummed non-committedly “Said daughter is also very successful and has a child of her own, what more can a mother want?” Odette made a noise like a scoff which she hid in her sleeve. “I understand a mother’s desire for her children to do well,” she simpered “My dear son is respected in the Ministry.” 

“Your dear son is bowing to some lunatic,” Druella said dryly “Wipe out the Muggleborns for all I care, but spilling magical blood? It’s disgraceful.” Narcissa clutched Draco to her chest “Mother please,” she implored softly. Druella quietened. Odette rolled her eyes “Blood traitors,” she dismissed “I have no sympathy for them.” Narcissa sighed “Please,” she implored “Let’s have no more talk of such a thing, the muggleborns will learn their place and all will be well.” Odette smiled faintly “I believe that’s the smartest thing you’ve said today.” Narcissa ignored the jab. She was itching to curse Odette but that was extremely bad manners. Cursing your mother in law was only acceptable certain times of the year. 

“Are you not worried though?” Odette asked Druella. Her Mother leaned back in her seat “Of course not, what is there to worry about? I’m simply a devoted wife who’s been led astray by her foolish husband. Just like my daughter’s are.” Druella did not approve at all that Bellatrix was fighting so openly, she wanted Bella at home, preferably with a couple children and well out of the way. Bella was happiest when useful however so she became the Dark Lord’s most trusted lieutenant. Narcissa was scared of her sister. Bella had always been slightly cruel but now she was taking it to extremes. She delighted in torturing people and constantly bragged about how many blood traitors she killed.

Narcissa couldn’t stand this talk any more “Forgive me,” she said “But I’m feeling unwell.” Druella cast a worried glance “Of course darling, do you want me to watch the babe while you rest?” Narcissa shook her head. It was rude, leaving guests unattended but she was still recovering from Draco’s birth and all this talk made her queasy. 

She would keep her son close and protect him as much as she was able. If the war stretched on then one day Draco would be called to fight. Narcissa would burn the Ministry to the ground before she allowed that to happen. “This isn’t your war,” she told her son as she climbed the stairs into Draco’s nursery. “You’re going to grow tall and strong and live a quiet life.” Draco cooed at her. The Dark Lord needed to die for that and that wasn’t a safe thought, even safe in the confines of Narcissa’s mind. Win or lose, she would be fine, Narcissa didn’t openly participate so she would weather the storm. It was just her family that was caught on one side or the other. 

**Four**

Andromeda had changed. Her older sister looked more sure of herself, her spine was a little straighter and her eyes more wary. “Please,” Narcissa begged softly. Andromeda sighed “Come in.” Her home was small but well lived in. Children’s toys were on the floor and the pictures on the wall seemed a little crooked. A little girl was playing with a doll in the living room. She looked up and Narcissa’s heart stopped. Her hair was curly like Bella’s and she had the same dark eyes. “Dora,” Andromeda said “Go play upstairs.” “But Mum!” the girl whined. Andromeda gave her a firm look and she ran upstairs huffing. 

“I heard Aries was here,” Narcissa said, beating around the bush. Andromeda pursed her lips “He’s not well,” she said curtly. Yes she heard, Callidora Lestrange had visited and politely expressed wishes that Aries recovered soon. She hadn’t even known he was ill. So she’d ambushed Severus Snape and interrogated him until he told her where Aries was. The flu was what he was apparently sick with. Narcissa called bullshit. Black’s didn’t get sick of common illnesses, they died of Dragon Pox and other magical ailments instead. “I just want to see him,” Narcissa pleaded. 

“You haven’t talked to him in two years,” Andromeda scoffed “We’re meant to be your family but you cast us aside as soon as it was convenient.” Narcissa didn’t blame Andromeda for being bitter. “Please,” she said again “Bella’s in Azkaban, my husband’s public image is ruined, I’m so lonely. I-I know I’ve made mistakes but I want to make things right.” Andromeda didn’t look impressed. Her sisters had taken after their father while Narcissa looked like their mother. Looking at Andromeda was like disappointing all three of them. “I know he’s not ill with the flu,” Narcissa admitted “I’m not stupid, Aries has never had the flu in his life, why would he suddenly get it now?”

“What do you want me to say?” Andromeda tiredly said “I can’t trust you, Aries needs to rest and recover and you showing up wouldn’t help.” Narcissa laid her hands on her lap, there was something off about Andromeda’s tone, why would Aries be here if it was just the flu? And the secrecy too was suspicious. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a roll of bandages. A horrible picture was taking place in her mind. Aries had never been the happy go lucky type, he kept himself to himself and didn’t tend to say what he was thinking. He confided in Regulus but that was about it. Except well Regulus was dead. 

“He tried to kill himself didn’t he?” Narcissa guessed out loud. Andromeda froze, her face was very pale “How did you-?” Narcissa had hoped she was wrong “The bandages, the secrecy, and the fact that Severus Snape was so reluctant to tell me anything I had to threaten him to find out.” He had spilled everything eventually and then swore her to secrecy. Narcissa had to commend his loyalty even if it was a pain in the arse for her. Snape had looked awful as well. He’d cut his greasy hair short and he was practically swallowed in his black robes. There had been wine bottles lying about the place. If despair had a smell that’s what Spinner’s End would smell like. 

Andromeda looked faintly gobsmacked. “For fuck’s sake,” she swore. She beckoned Narcissa up the stairs. She followed quietly unsure where they were going. Andromeda opened a door carefully. Aries was asleep on the bed. He didn’t even stir when Narcissa gasped in relief. He was so thin, she could see the outline of his ribs when he breathed out. His wrists were bandaged and they were soaked with blood. His long hair had been cut short and even his curls seemed depressed. Narcissa sat at his bedside. She couldn’t say anything. 

“Severus Snape stopped him,” Andromeda said softly “He’s been getting better but he still isn’t well. We’ve had to take anything that he could use to hurt himself with.” By Circe if anyone found out Aries would be carted off to the looney bin before you could say Quidditch. It would ruin his life. “How did no one notice?” Narcissa asked “What could have driven him to this?” Guilt was churning in her gut, she should have apologised all those years ago, maybe then Aries could have felt like he had someone to talk to.

“Let me think,” Andromeda said humourlessly “His twin died, his father died, his best friends were either killed or sent off to Azkaban and the woman he loved like a sister didn’t talk to him for two years.” Andromeda’s voice cracked “I think he’s been dealing with these thoughts since Regulus died, I-I didn’t think anything of it when his behaviour became worrying, I just thought he was grieving.” There wasn’t anything Narcissa could say that would be a comfort. She reached out to stroke his hair. For a horrible second she thought Aries would wake up but all he did was sigh and lean into the gesture. Her heart broke. What had she done? She had made her cousin feel so alienated that he felt like his only choice was to end it. 

“What a joke we are,” Narcissa sobbed “Look at us. Sirius snapped and killed those muggles, Regulus is dead, Bella is in Azkaban, you’re disowned and Aries - Aries tried to kill himself! How can we have come to this? Did we not love each other enough?” Andromeda offered her a tissue. “Get a hold of yourself,” she snapped “Stiff upper lip and that. Sitting around and crying won’t do much.” Her tone gentled “It’s alright to grieve but there’s no use playing the blame game or we’ll be here for the rest of our lives.” Easy for Andromeda to say. She took the high road, she stuck to her morals and had forged a new life. Narcissa was a coward, she hadn’t stood up to Bella and had just meekly gone with what Lucius said. 

“When he improves reach out,” Andromeda instructed, “He loves you dearly. Aries has got a long road to recovery but we can support him.” Narcissa wiped her eyes “You’re right. Just don’t tell him I was here, I don’t want him to feel weak.” Andromeda nodded “Very well.” Narcissa reached for her sister’s hand “Can I reach out to you?” Andromeda sighed and shook her head. “Give me time,” she requested “I can’t handle all of this right now.” Narcissa’s lip trembled “Whatever you need.” She made a silent vow, her first priority would be her family from now on, and Morgana helped anyone that stood in her way. Narcissa’s wake up call was a few years too late but it wouldn’t be for nothing. She would be there for her family come hell or high water.


	3. Lockhart's erotica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally included in chapter 9 on Cold is the Night but it didn't really fit in with what I wanted for the tone of the chapter. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

“I can’t believe you’re working with Lockhart,” Lydia sniggered. Aries pulled a face, he didn’t want to think of Lockhart. It was bad enough he saw the man on a daily basis. “Don’t remind me,” he said dryly. “Is he as obnoxious as his books make him out to be?” Lydia asked amusedly. She looked far too amused at the thought of Lockhart, like he was a court jester making a fool of himself. “Worse,” Aries said simply. He tilted his head slightly “I didn’t think you were the type to read his books?”

Lydia winked and sipped her tea. Mirth was dancing across her face and she was clearly trying not to laugh at something. “Not his usual books I’m afraid, though I have been told they’re awful.” Aries furrowed his brow as he tried to decipher what she meant. She took pity on him. “Lockhart wrote erotica on the side a few years ago.” Aries cringed back, the thought of Lockhart writing erotica made him feel like he’d just whacked his funny bone off a door frame. Lydia giggled at his reaction “They were bad,” she informed him “Like really bad.” Aries tried to think of something to say. 

“Why do you even have erotica?” he blurted out. Aries regretted the question immediately, it was so rude to ask someone how they liked to get off. Lydia’s cat Trivia neatly jumped up into his lap causing him to nearly spill his tea. “I don’t like porn that much,” Lydia said bluntly “It’s for men mostly and if even half of what happened in porn happened in real life your cunt would be knackered.” Aries pointedly focused on Trivia so he didn’t have to look Lydia in the eye. “So erotica?” he questioned awkwardly. Lydia shrugged “Most of it’s alright, I mean you can tell when it’s a man writing because they’ll describe tits as being angry or they’ll use the word nubile.” 

“I don’t think that’s a word,” Aries said thoughtfully. Nubile definitely sounded made up. Lydia snorted “I think it is, though I can’t imagine why anyone would want to use it.” Lydia drained the last of her tea “Lockhart’s books are basically a self insert of him fucking beautiful women from across the world.” Aries shook his head “I can’t believe you sat down and read them.” Lydia’s answering grin boded trouble “I think I still have them somewhere, hang on a second.” She neatly leapt to her feet and strode over to the bookshelf. 

“Here it is,” she crowed triumphantly, holding a small book in one hand. The cover had a blond man that looked eerily like Lockhart winking and waving while a red haired woman swooned in the background like she was in a pantomime. Lydia perched herself on the arm chair, crossing her long legs and gesturing for Aries to pay attention. She opened the book to a random page. Lydia cleared her throat dramatically “Okay so the main character has just rescued this woman right and she’s very grateful so clearly the first thing she has to do is drop her knickers.” Aries was liking this less and less. 

_ “Adam thrusted into her wet cavern roughly, marvelling about how her tight heat gripped his man meat as her large breasts shook with every thrust. Eve gasped, her mouth billowing open like a frog catching a fly “You’re so big,” she said in awe “Much bigger then all my previous boyfriends-”  _ What a terrible day to have ears. The way Lydia was reading it made the material far worse, she read it like it was the best novel on earth. She enunciated every disgusting word and she was clearly laughing as Aries cringed back at every bad metaphor. “ _ That’s right baby,”  _ Lydia read in a dramatic macho voice “ _ You like my thick meat in your pleasure hole?”  _

“Is that actually in the book?” Aries asked, horrified. Lydia turned the book around for him to see. “Just wait,” she said cheerfully “It gets worse.” She flipped the page. “ _ Eve writhed like an octopus beneath him, the sound of her thick flesh hitting him with every thrust. It made Adam think of all the times he’d accidentally stepped on a slug. Eve was much prettier then a slug of course. Her bouncing, beautiful breasts, her mouth and her pretty face that was just begging to be cummed on. In short she was the perfect fucking machine. Adam could drill her for hours and she’d still come back begging for more with lusty drool dripping from her mouth as she presents her well used hole that was dripping from his spend.”  _

“I’m never going to be able to look Lockhart in the eye again,” Aries said forlornly “Every time I see his stupid face I’ll remember this.” Lockhart, bumbling idiot and aspiring erotica writer. Lydia snorted. She flipped through the book “Just wait, he has a threesome near the end.” Aries buried his head in his hands, his face flaming red. “Please don’t,” he begged. Lydia being the cruel and merciless person she was blithely steamrolled on ahead. Aries wondered if this was his own personal hell.

“ _ Adam thought himself very lucky indeed. Eve and Lily were coiled together like a snake rubbing their gleaming bodies together sensually. Lily’s breasts were small compared to Eve’s but still they had a sort of boyish charm to them and it was amusing to see the difference between the two women. Eve moaned sensually and made eye contact with him “Why don’t you get over here?” she purred “I need a big strong man to satisfy me.” Lily mewled in agreement like a helpless kitten as Eve rammed two fingers into her lovebox. Adam made his way over to the women and jammed his cock in Eve’s willing hole. “Slut,” he said aggressively “You’re just begging for it hard.” Lily’s wide eyes met his, her lip trembling “But I need your cock more!” Adam sneered victoriously “Ladies, ladies, there’s enough of me to go around.”  _

“Disgusting,” Aries said flatly “I feel like I’ve just been violated.” Lydia nodded in agreement “Most of the plot is just him basically wanking himself off for saving all the women.” He wondered how on earth it even got published. “You know what’s worse?” Lydia said “That book has three sequels.” Aries wrinkled his nose “That’s awful,” he said. Lydia tossed the book into a corner somewhere “It makes me prefer his other works of fiction.” Aries shot her a dubious look. Lydia shrugged “I haven’t read his other works.” She should count herself lucky. 

Her stomach rumbled “I don’t suppose you want something to eat?” Lydia asked. Aries nodded “Sure,” he agreed easily. Lydia rummaged around in her fridge “I’ve got this steak that needs eaten today,” she called. Maybe it was just his imagination but he swore he saw Trivia perk up at the mention of steak. “That’s fancy,” Aries teased. “I’m a fancy gal,” Lydia replied back jokingly. They grinned at each other like idiots for a moment before Trivia meowed loudly. “So do you want any help?” Aries offered. “If you’re offering,” Lydia said politely. “I am,” Aries answered. “If you could get a start on the veg that’d be great,” Lydia said simply. He stood up and cast one last disgusted look at the book lying on the floor. Lockhart should never have become an author, Aries thought, before taking the knife Lydia offered to him. 


	4. Flowers - or how to know if she's gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Callidora and Jenny are both Oc's that are going to be featured a bit more in the third book so I just wanted to explore their characters a bit more. 
> 
> Happy reading :)

Callidora didn’t invite Aries around often. She didn’t have anything against him; it was just that her flat usually looked like an absolute bomb site. This time however she needed to talk to him.“Sorry about the mess,” she apologised as she shooed him into the living room. “What mess?” Aries asked as he sat down. He was kidding right? The clock on the mantel was one inch out of place then it normally was. “You want something to drink?” she called from the kitchen, brandishing a bottle of vodka for him to see. “Yeah can do,” Aries replied, looking about curiously. Her flat wasn't much, just some second hand furniture she'd gotten from a charity shop and a mismatched bunch of pillows that were completely different colours. She refused to move back into the family home as long as her father (uncle really but she didn't like to think about that) was alive.

“So,” Callidora said. “So?” Aries echoed. She poured him a healthy dose of vodka and mixed it with some cheap pop she’d scrounged off a mate. Her Father would probably beat her black and blue if he caught her with anything remotely muggle like but she was feeling a little rebellious. “What do you think of her?” she blurted out. Aries took the drink with a quiet thanks “Think of who?” he asked blankly. Callidora resisted the urge to roll her eyes “Jenny,” she reminded. Aries still looked a little blank. 

Honestly as much as she loved her friend he was a little slow sometimes. Bellatrix had reassured her Aries hadn’t been dropped on his head so Callidora was at a loss of the cause. “She’s alright,” Aries said awkwardly. They had been out and ran into Jenny by accident, she was still cringing over the state Jenny must think she’s in. It was tipping it down and she had looked like a drowned rat. Callidora took a swing of vodka “I was thinking of asking her out.” Aries furrowed his brow “How do you know she even likes women?”

Callidora hated to stereotype but there was a very big chance Jenny was into women. Her hair was cut short, she dressed mostly in flannel and her shoes had _ rainbows  _ on them for Merlin’s sake. Plus there was the septum piercing. She frowned realising that assuming was one thing but knowing was another. “For fucks sake,” Callidora swore “I hate it when you’re right.” Aries shrugged “Someone has to be.” She threw a pillow at him. He dodged and made a rude hand gesture at her. 

“How am I going to find out?” Callidora bemoaned, flopping onto her back dramatically. Aries patted her shoulder sympathetically “I have no idea.” Not very reassuring. She couldn’t ask Jenny, it was safe and there was a high chance of Jenny getting offended and never speaking to her again. The thought made her stomach feel twisted. If Jenny was normal then Callidora still hoped to be her friend. “What about flower language?” Aries offered. 

She blinked “Are you serious?” Aries nodded “Aren’t all pureblood women taught about flower language? You can just confess and if it goes poorly just pretend you didn’t understand the meanings.” Callidora toyed with the idea “Or I just never tell her and suffer silently.” Aries rolled his eyes and drained the last of his drink “I’m sure that’ll work well for you.” It was a dumb idea but Callidora genuinely didn’t have a better one. She fiddled with the end of her braid “There’s just one problem,” she said apologetically “I kinda forgot the flower language.” Why would she bother to remember? It was a dumb thing used to reinforce the idea that women were all nurturing and had to be demure and couldn’t speak their minds. 

Aries hummed “I think Narcissa has a book about flowers and their meanings - I can get it for you.” That would be extremely helpful. Callidora stood up to pace around the room “And she won’t be suspicious?” Aries scoffed “You’re joking right? Of course she will be. Narcissa’ll just assume I’m finally courting some proper pureblooded woman.” Narcissa Malfoy was sort of scary, the woman was like a bloodhound when something interested her. Callidora hoped there was a flower that mean “ _ You gay?”  _ If nothing else she could just arrange them in a rainbow pattern. 

As promised Aries dropped the book off a week later. It was small and clearly well loved as the pages had been thumbed through thoroughly. It was strange how such a small thing carried so much dread. They sat at the kitchen table. Their heads bent as they flipped through the pages. Her head swam, there was so much to remember and then she had to find a florist because the local shops wouldn’t carry flowers she’d be satisfied with. 

“Do you think it’d be a bit weird getting her flowers?” Callidora asked. Aries looked up. He looked tired and there was a suspicious stain on his grey Healer’s robes. “Probably,” he yawned. “Depends on the person.” Callidora groaned “How would you react if someone got you flowers?” the look he gave her was a little confused “People don’t usually give blokes flowers,” Aries pointed out. “Just pretend smart arse,” Callidora begged. “Suppose it’d be a bit weird if it came out of nowhere,” Aries admitted. 

She was so fucked. “What about tansy? They’re nice,” Callidora said. “Yeah if you want to tell her you hate her,” Aries said dryly. She looked at the entry for tansy and saw he was right. She shut the book “I should ask her instead of faffing about right?” Callidora asked rhetorically. She couldn’t give Jenny flowers, that was something couples did. As much as she wanted to be her and Jenny weren’t a couple. “Bite the bullet then,” Aries advised bluntly “You’re only going to torture yourself.” This was coming from the man who worried himself to death. On the other hand he had a very valid point. “I’ll ask her tomorrow,” Callidora decided. “Let me know how it goes,” Aries requested. She had the impression he was silently laughing at her.

Jenny was an artist. She had a small gallery where she both painted and sold art. Callidora had stopped by there on a whim and got chatting to a beautiful woman with a sharp sense of humour. Three visits and she’d finally learned the woman was called Jenny. Callidora hated to admit it but she was smitten. Jenny had paint on her all the time, even when she used a headband to keep her hair out of the way. Her denim overalls were frayed and well worn and Jenny had this cute look of concentration on her face as she worked. Being smitten felt like something for delusional idiots. It should feel like a weakness. Instead being near Jenny was like a breath of fresh air.

“Callidora! Hi!” Jenny waved as Callidora entered her workshop “How are you?” She was wearing new overalls today that were embroidered with  _ flowers.  _ It felt like a freaky coincidence. “I’m good,” Callidora answered politely. “You look nice,” she said. Jenny beamed and did a little twirl “Lydia bought me these! Aren’t they lovely?” Callidora would be jealous if she didn’t know that Lydia was Jenny’s cousin. “They’re lovely - the flowers are really nice,” Callidora blurted out. Fucking flowers. She was never going near a flower again.

“They are, aren't they? I was thinking of getting some to liven the room up,” Jenny said absently. Hemming and hawing at the canvas she was painting. “I know a good florist, I can bring you some,” Callidora offered. “Would you? Aww that’s so wonderful of you to offer!” Jenny squealed and hugged Callidora tightly.  _ ‘Lord take me now,’  _ Callidora prayed. When Jenny smiled at her with that happy, sparkly smile, Callidora had never felt so far gone. “I’d be happy to,” she said with a strangled voice. This really was the universe sending her a sign wasn’t it? 

Callidora left Jenny’s studio faintly panicked and very much aware how in over her head was. Checking she was alone she apparated to Aries’s flat and knocked on the door loudly. The door opened to reveal Aries’s tired face. “I made a mistake,” Callidora blurted out “I told her I’d bring her flowers but I don’t even know a good florist! What am I supposed to bring her?” Wordlessly Aries let her inside. “Say that again,” he Callidora might be rude but she wasn’t that rude. Aries was clearly not in the mood for company. “I can come back some other time?” she offered. Aries waved her offer down “I just got in that’s all. Tell me everything.” 

Callidora hurriedly explained the situation, pausing to stress eat the biscuits Aries had. “We can go down to Rebecca’s and order some flowers. She’s discrete, and obviously well versed in flower language.” Callidora swallowed the custard cream without really tasting it. “How do you know?” Aries swirled the tea in his mug “Ted asked me to pick up some flowers he’d ordered for Andy as a surprise. Very good service there.” Imagine being close to your cousins. “Sounds like a plan,” Callidora agreed. She’d die of embarrassment if she had to ask someone about a florist. 

Rebecca’s Flowers was a quaint little shop hidden in one of the streets that offshot Diagnon Alley. Despite it being a florist Callidora hadn’t expected there to be so many flowers. Displays covered every inch of the walls with so many different species and colours it made her dizzy. “Welcome!” a petite woman said, nearly giving Callidora a heart attack. Her name tag said Tiffany. “Good morning,” Aries greeted. He nudged Callidora forward. “I need a display for a shop,” she said awkwardly “Something small I guess?” Her face burned. “Of course! Anything in particular?” Tiffany said agreeably. 

Picking out flowers wasn’t as bad as she feared. Tiffany was very acomidating as she explained the meaning of certain flowers to Callidora. Aries hovered in the background, he didn’t offer any input if she didn’t ask for any. They both agreed the roses were out. They felt a little too romantic. Callidora had hovered over a yellow tulip before deciding to include it. It just felt right. In the end she left the shop with a mixture of flowers that were certainly professional but were a little romantic if one wanted to look at it that way. “Thanks for coming with me,” she said. Aries grinned “No problem,” he reassured “I hope she likes them.” 

Jenny’s expression was one of pure delight as Callidora shyly presented the flowers to her “They’re wonderful,” she cooed. She blushed “I’m happy you like them.” Jenny’s smile was shy as her fingers brushed the yellow tulip. “Thank you.” Her face was burning. She shifted her weight from foot to foot “Jenny I was wondering if -?” “Yes?” Jenny breathed out. “I’m going to a party and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?” Callidora asked. Jenny’s face fell. Her mind was screaming at her ‘ _ Just ask if she’s fucking gay,’  _ her mind hissed. “Yeah, course,” Jenny reassured. 

Callidora had to hand it to them but the Black’s threw one hell’ve a party. It was extremely posh but everyone had clearly had a few drinks. By the time they arrived the party was in full swing. Her and Jenny were arm in arm as they walked into the ballroom. The chandelier seemed to emit its own light and every inch of the room was an impressive display of wealth. It was the usual crowd. The Rosiers, the Yaxley’s, the Flints, Macmillans, and of course the Blacks and their various cadet branches. Couples were dancing scanelously close as the band played a lively tune. Smoke was coming from somewhere and her eyes rang with the sounds of music and laughter. 

Jenny made Callidora feel tongue tied. She’d decided to ignore the usual dress code and instead wore a green woman’s suit that Callidora  _ deeply  _ appreciated. With her high heels Jenny was taller then Callidora. They garnered a few curious looks but no glares yet. Arcturus Black himself greeted them. The years hadn’t been kind to him. Callidora remembered him as an imposing man that seemed to fill every inch of the room with his presence. Now his hair had gone completely white and he was bent with both age and bad circumstance. 

“Lord Black,” Callidore greeted, sweeping into a curtsey. Jenny stiffly bowed. “Lady Lestrange,” Arcturus greeted tiredly, inclining his hand a little. His eyes flickered between them “I hope you have a good night.” “Thank you my lord, we wish you to have a good evening too,” Callidora answered smoothly. Arcturus Black leaned in slightly “Forgive me for assuming but although I have no quarrel with people of your nature I’d prefer it if you keep it as discreet as possible.” Callidora blushed “We’re not - are we?” Jenny laughed “I am.” Well that answered that question. To her surprise Arcturus chuckled “Nevertheless.” 

He excused himself. Callidora looked at Jenny shyly “So you’re -?” “Gay?” Jenny said amused. Unable to speak Callidora nodded. Jenny sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck “Honestly I kinda thought it was obvious, I’ve been trying to hint to you for ages.” She was a massive idiot, all this time she’d spent worrying for nothing. It felt like a balloon had swelled up inside her. Relief was an understatement, it felt like the realisation that you avoided a serious accident. That desperate ‘thank fuck for that’. “Me too,” Callidora blurted out “Well lesbian.” Jenny grinned, showing off her cute little freckles. 

“Dance?” Callidora offered “Er do you want to dance?” Merlin, why had coherent speech failed her now. Jenny took her hand and led her over to a corner where they couldn’t be easily seen. “I hope you don’t mind,” Jenny teased “But I prefer to lead.” Callidora wrapped her arms around Jenny’s waist “As long as you don’t let me trip.” “Never,” Jenny promised as they swayed to the beat. She found she couldn’t look anywhere but Jenny’s eyes. How had she never noticed how vibrant they are? Her heart beat furiously in her chest. 

They danced until her feet were aching and she was breathless. Jenny looked just as winded and her cheeks were flushed red. A server came round and offered them two glasses of champagne. The room was unbearably stuffy. “I could do with some fresh air,” Jenny yelled over the din. Callidora flashed her a thumbs up “Sounds good,” she yelled back. They left the glasses on an empty table and left the room. Callidora turned back to smile at Jenny. 

It took a moment to realise that Jenny was kissing her. Callidora had day dreamed kissing her before but reality was so much better. She pulled Jenny closer. All too soon they broke apart for air. “Let’s go somewhere quiet,” Callidora said breathlessly. She linked their hands together and led Jenny down the dark corridor. It was so dark Callidora couldn’t see where she was going but that didn’t matter.  _ Jenny was holding her hand.  _ She hoped things weren’t awkward tomorrow. “This looks quiet enough,” Jenny murmured, sneaking a kiss from Callidora again. 

Unfortunately it seemed they weren’t the only ones who had the idea to sneak out. Callidora accidentally collided with someone and screamed out of shock. A man’s voice swore and she heard someone’s zip being pulled up. Callidora stumbled backwards into Jenny who winced “Ow,” she complained. Callidora pulled out her wand “Lumos.” A bright light lit up the dim corridor. “Aries?” Callidora demanded. Hurriedly Aries wiped his mouth. A man that she vaguely recognised was pressed up against him. “Well this is awkward,” Aries muttered. They stared at each other stunned for a minute. 

“Seth and I are going,” Aries said awkwardly, not looking at anyone. That was where she recognised him. “We are?” Seth Elderwood confusedly asked. “Unless you want to finish up later?” Aries said. Seth’s expression cleared “He’s right, er enjoy your night.” Callidora was never going to be able to look Aries in the eyes again. They left whispering to each other. Jenny snorted “Well that was awkward.” Callidora buried her head in Jenny’s shoulder “Never again,” she bemoaned. 

They made their way into the gardens instead. Callidora sat heavily on the grass and stretched. “What a night,” she said, taking off her shawl and putting it down besides her. It was a lovely night. Cool enough for it to be comfortable but not warm enough for her to feel disgusting with sweat. Jenny sat next to her. Behind them was a massive oak tree. Shyly their hands intertwined again. Callidora rested her head against Jenny’s shoulder. Jenny was pleasantly warm and her hands on Callidora’s, offered their own kind of special warmth. 

“Do you want to come round for dinner sometime?” Callidora asked shyly. Jenny kissed her chastely on the cheek “I’d love that. I've liked you for ages.” It was so validating to know she wasn't the only one uselessly pining. “I brought you those flowers because I wanted to know if you were gay,” she blurted out. Jenny laughed hard, “Oh honey,” she giggled. She kissed Callidora “That’s the sweetest thing anyone’s said to me.” She wished she’d just gone with the rainbow arrangement. Jenny smiled slyly “I’m free this Friday for that dinner.” Callidora squeezed Jenny’s hand “Sounds perfect,” she agreed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case anyone was wondering but one meaning of yellow tulip is "sunshine in your smile" and I thought that fit.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	5. Narcissa finds out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a scene missing from Chapter One of Hollow Moon. I thought I'd include it here so you could understand Narcissa's thought process a bit better. 
> 
> Happy reading :)

“So,” she said softly, her voice a near whisper. Narcissa didn’t trust herself not to shout, to scream and rage because how dare he? How could Lucius not tell something was wrong? She hadn’t greeted him with a smile and a kiss or twittered on about mindless gossip she knew he didn’t listen to but pretended to anyway. Instead Lucius sat across from her, drinking tea as he lazily flicked through the paper. Looking the very epitome of grace. Normally Narcissa would admire him. The cut of his clothes, the languid grace in his limbs, the pale pink of his lips but she was so, so furious. 

“Sorry darling did you say something?” he drawled. For a moment Narcissa imagined throttling Lucius until he turned blue. How dare he put her son in danger. “Yes,” Narcissa said coldly. Slowly Lucius put down the paper. Clearly he knew something was wrong he just didn’t know what. Narcissa knew her husband held some measure of affection for her, a fool might even call it love, but she had never held his full attention for long. He knew better to think she was some vain, empty headed thing but he fell into the trap of forgetting that Narcissa was more then just her sex. Her mother had always told her it was better to be underestimated and forgotten which she had taken to heart for the most part. If she couldn’t be loud like Bella or brave like Andy then Narcissa would be quiet. Quiet enough that she could do what she wanted without people trapping her. 

“You know my love Aries told me something interesting when we had tea together today,” Narcissa said, her eyes boring into Lucius’s. Having tea with Aries once a week started for Narcissa’s peace of mind. She had to know he was alive and well, had to know that she hadn’t permanrly cut off the last of her family. Then of course Andy had agreed to see her again and with Andy came Ted and Dora and it was like having the large family she craved. Lucius didn’t approve of her having tea with her family. He knew better to outright forbid her from doing something but disapproval radiated off him whenever she dropped it into conversation. If she was younger she’d have heeded his disapproval but Narcissa was no longer an idiot. She stayed out of his business so he stayed out of hers. 

There was a shift in Lucius’s posture. He tensed slightly and his eyes flickered away from hers for a brief moment. “Did he now?” Lucius said, playing coy. It was like a little game. Neither wanted to talk first. Lucius loved to think he was clever. Arrogant, with slime and poison dripping from his lips as he pushed forward to get what he wanted. Narcissa wasn’t. She had been raised to be sly, be falsely sympathetic and as subtle as possible until people spilled secrets of their own violation. Conversation was an art and Narcissa counted herself as one of the greats. Silently she waited for him to make his move. If he told her what she already knew then maybe she might go easy on him. If not - well Narcissa was very good at hexing. 

“I’m sorry lovely but I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Lucius said brightly. Narcissa lost her patience. “So you aren’t duelling Aries then?” she told him with a raised eyebrow. She didn’t give him a chance to speak. “So you didn’t slip a little girl a dangerous object that got her possessed? So you didn’t help open the chamber of secrets and unleash a dangerous monster where our son goes to school? So you didn’t try to curse a ward of my house and get challenged to a duel?” Narcissa folded her hands on her lap, her smile anything but friendly “How much of an imbecile do you think I am Lucius?”

Lucius reached out to touch her but she slapped his hand back. “It’s not what it sounds like Cissy, I just wanted Arthur Weasley out of the way and his daughter killing Muggleborns was the perfect excuse! Draco was never in harm's way darling he’s pureblood.” Arthur Weasley fought him in public once and Lucius does his best to kill his children and ruin his career. Typical. “That is not the point,” Narcissa snapped. “You think I don’t know what happened in that Chamber? That you unleashed a wraith version of the Dark Lord and a half mad basilisk. You are a fool Lucius, an absolute fool. If you can’t see that then I married the wrong person.” 

A dark scowl flashed over Lucius’s face before it was gone. “Me? I’m the fool? Cissa, you’re overreacting. If I thought Draco was in danger I wouldn’t have done it.” No, because he saw Draco as an extension of himself. As the Heir to his ideals. Narcissa stood up and turned her back on him in disgust. “You would’ve,” she said softly “What would you have done if you hadn’t covered your tracks? If the Ministry tried you as a child killer? What do you think would have happened to Draco then?” Lucius couldn’t resist trying to prove his point “But I didn’t get caught. No one important is none the wiser.” Narcissa scoffed “You brought yourself to Dumbledore’s attention.” 

Lucius dismissed her point with a sneer on his face "Dumbledore is old and senile, he'll be dead soon enough." Throttling him was sounding better and better. Dumbledore was still the wizard to had duelled Grindelwald to a standstill, Lucius didn't stand a bloody chance. “I can’t deal with you,” she announced. Narcissa strode to her rooms ignoring Lucius’s shouts behind her. Predictably he followed her. They often shared a bed as a couple but Narcissa had her own suite for her own personal use. Lucius normally never stopped foot in here. She grabbed a bag from the wardrobe and began stuffing clothes in. The neatness of the clothes didn’t matter, what mattered was that she couldn’t stand to be in the same household as him. 

“Really now,” Lucius demanded angrily “You’re overreacting.” Narcissa slammed the bag a little too hard. “I’m overreacting,” she screeched before she lowered her volume. “This is twice now you haven’t told me about a duel. Actually the first time wasn’t even a duel, you attempted murder! Murder! Would you have me smile and simper then, play the part of your loving, doting wife as my cousin's body rotted in the ground? Do you think I’d be happy with that? You would’ve had me guilty of kin killing by association. There are many, many crimes you’ve committed Lucius but that was one of the worst.” Lucius stepped back. “He attacked me first,” he said weakly. “You attacked Saint Mungos and attempted to kill the weak and infirm,” Narcissa said coldly “Nothing you can say to me is proper justification for that.” 

Lucius took a deep breath “We’ve had this argument before. It’s over and done with.” Narcissa resisted the urge to throw a vase at him. “Very well, we’ll talk about the upcoming duel then.” Lucius grimaced. “You weren’t going to tell me,” Narcissa accused. Slowly her husband shook his head “I didn’t want you to worry.” What a pathetic excuse. She zipped the bag shut and reached for another one. Maybe it was petty but Narcissa wasn’t going to leave one bit of herself behind. It was less leverage for him anyway. “I hope he breaks your other leg,” she said furiously and gave into the urge to throw the vase. “Because this is the second fucking time you’ve lied to me about a duel! The second time!” Another vase shattered. 

Lucius decided that grovelling was the best apology. “Narcissa please,” Lucius begged “I’m so sorry my love, I know you’re angry at me and you have every right to be. I never meant anything by it, your cousin challenged and I had to accept otherwise I’d look like a coward! I didn’t mean to hurt you or put our son in danger.” Narcissa brushed off his apology. She didn’t care. She didn’t fucking care. It was almost pathetic to see a proud man like Lucius grovelling. It took her fury before he bowed his head, to put aside his frivolous pride and vanity and do his best to appeal to her. Narcissa wasn’t having any of it. 

She sat on the bed and looked at the man she’d sired a son on. “I married you because my Father commanded it and I thought it was the right thing to do. To be a loyal wife and bear you as many children as possible. I stayed by your side because I loved you, because you were good to me and we had a good life together. I supported you when you served the Dark Lord because I thought it was right, who cared about a few Muggleborns anyway? I’ve always been selfish I’ll admit, I didn’t care about you killing other people’s children as long as it didn’t affect my own but now it does. The Dark Lord is mad, he would have slaughtered all the children in the school if it meant regaining his full strength and you wanted that. That’s what I can’t forgive Lucius.” Narcissa drew herself up to her full height “I am a proud daughter of House Black and blood comes before all else. You decided to disregard that.” 

Lucius changed tactics “Where will you go? If you leave I certainly won’t support you!” Narcissa laughed, as if she needed his money. “To Grimmauld Place,” she informed him “And then who knows? Somewhere far away from you, at least until I decide if I want to take you back.” He clenched his jaw. He didn’t look so pretty now with that ugly sneer on his face. “And my son?” he said “Are you going to take my son from me too?” Narcissa pursed her lips “Yes,” she agreed bluntly “I don’t trust you with him.” Lucius made a move like he was going to grab her but thought better of it. “Draco,” Narcissa called “Come out from behind the door.” 

Slowly, her bedroom door creaked open. The light of her life was standing there, eyes so much like her own darting nervously between them. “How long have you known I was there?” Draco asked. Narcissa patted his cheek affectionately “Since I started yelling.” She zipped up the last of her bags. “Pack a bag sweetheart, we’re going to go stay with your uncle for a while.” Draco hesitated “Father?” he asked. Lucius didn’t look at him. His jaw was clenched and he was eyeing Narcissa with loathing. “Do as your mother says,” he said reluctantly. 

Draco fled the room. Narcissa picked up her bags. “You would have me ruined,” Lucius said. He had perched himself on her bed. “I would if it meant my son’s safety,” Narcissa agreed. She didn’t look back as she left. Narcissa hadn’t lost two children in the womb to lose her third because of his idiot father. She hadn’t laboured for hours, losing so much blood she thought she was going to die, to bring Draco into the world only for him to be endangered. He deserved better. The world had so much to offer and Narcissa wanted her son to see it all. 

“Why are you and Father fighting?” Draco asked as they walked out of the grounds. He was lugging a big heavy bag beside him. The wind had disturbed his carefully styled hair. Narcissa brushed it back and took the bag from him. “Your Father did something extremely idiot and I’m not happy about it. We’re going to stay with your Uncle for a few days until I decide whether to take him back or not.” Draco looked at her with wide eyes, “You’re getting divorced?” Narcissa held her son close to her “Maybe,” she agreed because she couldn’t lie to him. 

They apparated to Grimmauld Place. Draco was sullen by her side. She knew he idolised his father but it was time to learn that he had to be better then her or Lucius. Aries let them inside frowning worriedly as he greeted them. Draco went into the kitchen, dragging his feet as he went. Narcissa sagged against the wall, suddenly feeling exhausted. “Are you alright?” Aries asked. Narcissa hugged her little cousin tightly “No,” she admitted. There was a pause “Do you want a cuppa?” Narcissa laughed wetly “Can do,” she agreed. 


End file.
